Blasphemy
by Edward is my life
Summary: A continuation of Ayode's story. Bella was changed into a vampire. Now her luck changes for the worst. Sorry I really stink at summaries, PLEASE READ THIS! and thank Ayode!
1. Chapter 1

Blasphemy

* * *

**Author's Note: This story was started by Ayode and never finished. She allowed me to finish it. It is a GREAT story and I was so upset when she stopped. I hope you enjoy it. Please read some of Ayode's other stories, I promise, you will LOVE THEM! Thanks AYODE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sob and I never will. Leave me alone! WAAHH!**

* * *

Part I

Bella POV

If I thought that anything that had happened to me in the past few months was painful, I was sadly mistaken. James could not have done anything like this to me. Nor could any of the Volturi. I stared into space, lying on my bed in my tiny room in Forks. Edward had been gone for… what was it? Three weeks now? I had lost count. He and the rest of his family had gone to Denali to visit the other vampire family, the one like theirs; Tanya's. He hadn't left a number and he hadn't called. Alice had told me before they left they were going to help Jasper out. They wanted to get him under control. He still felt awful about taking a snap at me my last birthday. I didn't blame him for it, it was my fault. Unfortunately it had caused Edward to leave me soon after for the longest several months of my life. I wished Edward would come back now.

Edward had been acting strange a few days before he left. I was suspicious now, if his family was being completely truthful about where they had gone, or why. Alice, when she said goodbye, told me they didn't know when they'd be back, but it shouldn't be long. I grew more and more worried as each day passed. I had a feeling something terrible was happening. I couldn't think of anything to think about that would ease this anxiety. All I had to do these days was my shift at the local sporting goods store, but that only lasted a few hours. I desperately wished I had school to occupy my mind.

I had decided not to go see Jacob. I hadn't exactly ended on good terms with him, especially now that he suspected I wanted to be one of his enemies -- and he was right. I wanted more than anything to be a vampire. But of course, Edward is as stubborn as ever. He had agreed to Carlisle changing me soon, though I would rather have him do it. But he was going back on his word now. As soon as I thought this, tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried not to think about him. Of course, that was impossible, so my mind wandered back to the last time I had seen him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, though I liked to think that. It was the last happy memory I had had with him, about a week before he left.

_"Bella!" he groaned, looking at me in his arms, my nose an inch from the floor. "You are so accident-prone." I had been standing on a chair to get to the bread, which was on top of the refrigerator. I had been too short to reach. If I knew he had been here I would've just asked him. It wasn't a wise thing for me to further my distance from the ground. I had been making a sandwich for lunch before Edward and I went out to his meadow later today. I blushed furiously._

_"What else is new?" I grumbled. I tried to get up, but his arms were still holding me. "Um, Edward? Can I get up now?" He just chuckled. He set me gently on my feet and pulled me against his chest. His lips brushed against the top of my hair._

_"Hurry up with that sandwich; I'd like to get going."_

_I made my lunch and ate it quickly, barely tasting it. He pulled me outside and we got in his silver Volvo. In my truck it would have taken us twenty minutes to get there. With his insane driving we were there in five. He stopped the car and pulled me on his back and ran smoothly the rest of the way, arriving in the clearing in a matter of seconds. He helped me off him and we stretched out on the grass. It was a rare sunny day, and I stared at Edward's sparkling skin. I would never get used to that, it seemed. We lay there for hours, talking and just enjoying each other's company. When it started to get dark, he took me home, and sung me to sleep. I was out before Charlie was even back._

I sighed. I wished at least one of the Cullens had stayed home. They didn't usually all leave for things like this. It made me more anxious. Victoria was still running around, seeking revenge on Edward and I. Weren't they worried about that at all? But they wouldn't leave me unprotected. Alice would know if she decided to come to me. This relaxed me, and I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Blasphemy

Disclaimer: Insert clever way of explaining that I do not own Twilight

Part II

Edward's POV

I felt so guilty for leaving Bella behind. Guilty and anxious. Who knew what kind of trouble she'd get into? But Alice checked through her visions each day, and nothing bad happened. Yet. She was moping around though, whenever Alice saw her. This made me feel terrible. I had promised to never leave her. But that's exactly what I have done, less than a month after our return from Volterra. But this was different than leaving her last time, I told myself firmly. This was _real _danger. Something I couldn't stop from hurting her. I had been naïve last time; there was no danger that time. And I wouldn't be gone forever. I swore to myself I would return soon. But my family was in great danger. I was not going to drag Bella into this. Whoever we were around would die until this was taken care of. And there was nothing we could do about it. Carlisle told me it was the right thing to do, for Bella's sake. "We will return to her soon, Edward," he assured me, gentle yet firm. "Don't lose hope." But how could I not? Three weeks it had been, and nothing had happened. I decided I would let another week go by until I asked Carlisle and Esme what was so wrong that this was taking so long. We were not in Denali like we had lied to Bella. We were in Brazil. I closed my eyes, and I knew if I were able to cry I would. Instead only muffled sobs escaped my lips as I leaned against my bedroom wall in our temporary home. It was a small abandoned house, with no furniture in it, just the separate rooms. This had worked out fine, allowing the kitchen and other non-essential rooms -- to vampires, that is -- to serve as rooms for our family. No one bothered to come in and comfort me when they heard me cry, quiet as it was. They knew their effort would be wasted; I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Instead I tried to think about all the happy memories I had made with Bella, but the last time I had seen her crept to the front of my mind, and I was unable to push it away. I sat back and let the memory play out, trying not to hurt myself at my horrid behavior.

_"Bella, we are NOT having this conversation anymore," I said icily, feeling like I had said this before -- a lot._

_"Why not?" she shrieked, stubborn as always._

_"I don't care what Carlisle and the others say, I will not change you into one of us. I love you; you know that, this is not about not wanting you around. This is about not damning you to a terrible life. I do not want you to lose Charlie and Renée like that. If we were to make you a vampire, it would take years to get you under control. Years as in half a century maybe. You know they won't be around that long. They will also be repulsed by what you become. I know you do not want that." I spat at her. It pained me to argue with her. Couldn't she just be content with being human?_

_"That's not fair, Edward. It's my choice!" she wailed._

_"Nothing will ever change my decision Bella; I am going to have a talk with Carlisle and the others. I will not let them change you either. Can't you respect my decision?"_

_"I'm capable of making my own decisions, Edward," she managed to choke out. Tears welled up in her eyes. I couldn't believe how much I had hurt her. She sank down into a ball against her bedroom wall and rested her head on her knees, letting the tears flow. I hesitated and moved to put my arms around her, to comfort her, to see her smile again. I sat down next to her, but she moved away. "Just go, Edward," she mumbled. I sat there, appalled at what I had done. I wanted to kick myself. Why couldn't I respect her wants? But I knew I never would. I got up regretfully and left, running home, trying to take my thoughts off her. I knew she wouldn't want to see me again, so I had Alice tell her tonight we would be leaving early next morning. Alice told me she cried harder at that, but she had assured her I promised to be back soon._

I sighed. I had made such a mess. And Carlisle wouldn't even let me call to explain where we really were and what we were doing. It was bad enough to be gone from her for so long; hadn't I already made the mistake of leaving her behind because of danger? I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms again. I wished I could promise myself that I would see her again. But I couldn't, not if they were still around. I shuddered and tried not to think about them. I _will_ be back, Bella, I vowed silently. I promise to see your smile again.

Alice's POV

I stared up at the ceiling, cursing 'the others' under my breath. I didn't know any of their names, but would refuse to think them either way. They made my insides boil with rage. They were ruining what normal life we had left by making us leave Forks and, most importantly, Bella.

She was the closest thing to being human. She was like my sister in so many ways. I felt her pain each time I "saw" Edward and her fighting over her mortality, more than I felt his. How I wanted to intervene and give Bella what she wanted. What I wanted. It wasn't fair for Edward to do this to her. Hadn't he realized by now that he wanted her around forever, not for her to grow old and weak, die, and then kill himself? After all, he doesn't even believe we have an afterlife, so how can he expect to spend forever with her? But he's so stubborn, and he will never admit he was wrong or change his mind. At least that's what he _says_. I think he'd change her if she needed to be changed to be saved. But I couldn't be sure.

I sighed, wishing Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie would return from hunting. Not that it would be long. We kept them short recently. They would be much better company than Edward's continued sobs from the other room, and Carlisle and Esme trying to comfort him -- trying being the keyword. We haven't hunted alone here once, nor have we hunted as one group. We also eat more frequently. I wasn't sure why; Carlisle wouldn't tell us. I guess we were in more danger than we thought.

I sighed once again, yearning to call Bella and tell her the truth. Or even to go get her. I smiled grimly to myself. Bella would _eventually_ find trouble in Forks. Did Carlisle really think that she was safer there? I frowned then, knowing he was right. _They_ weren't even after Bella. Unless she was with us, she wouldn't be in any danger. If she was here, she would likely die, along with the rest of us. We'd be busy trying to protect her, with wasted efforts, giving them an advantage over us. But if we changed her…

Surely she would be able to help us. She would be a new vampire, but she would learn very quickly. She knew so much about it anyway, she was bound to be a natural. It's also what she wanted. Edward would be furious, of course, but that was his problem. Bella wouldn't be too happy if any of us got ourselves killed, least of all him. It was her life, dammit, and if she wanted to be a vampire, she would be. I pulled myself out of my reverie, and reached for my phone. I hesitated for a second, then closed my eyes and swayed. After a minute I opened my eyes, satisfied. Edward wouldn't overhear me; he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He wouldn't find out. Not until I brought her here, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Blasphemy

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Part III

Bella's POV

The phone rang downstairs. My heart leapt. It had to be for me. Everyone in the town knew who Charlie was, but they all knew that he wouldn't be here on a Wednesday afternoon. The police chief did not take days off, so they wouldn't call here. I flew down the stairs and almost smacked into the wall in my haste to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, breathless.

"Bella, good, you're there," replied a beautiful voice, the sound of wind chimes. Alice. But something in her tone told me this wasn't a social call.

"Alice, something wrong?" I asked her. Why else would she call if they were supposed to be back from hunting soon? Were they going to be gone longer? My stomach dropped at the thought.

"I'm coming back to Forks for you, Bell. I'm coming on the next flight, but it might be awhile. I need to get you to Brazil." She said all this quite quickly and in hushed tones. I suspected she wanted to keep this from her family. But wait -- did she say Brazil?

"Wait… Alice… Brazil?" I managed to choke out. Why would they lie to me? Unless they had gone to Denali and something forced them out. But South America?

"Yes, Brazil. I'll explain everything when I get there. I'll be at your house early tomorrow." She seemed a hurry to get off the phone and get going. But I wasn't about to hang up, I needed a few answers first.

"How long am I going to be gone? What am I going to tell Charlie?" I whined. He wouldn't be too happy if I disappeared suddenly.

"Tell him you're going to go visit some friends of ours, out of country. Tell him you might be gone for awhile, it'll be a long vacation," she mumbled bitterly. "Have your passport, bags, and anything else you need ready by seven o' clock sharp tomorrow morning. We don't have much time. You'll have to explain to him tonight where you're going. Let me see if it'll work."

She fell silent for a minute. I didn't dare to say anything, let alone breathe into the phone, afraid to interrupt her concentration. "He'll be difficult, but it will work out. He'll eventually agree. Especially if Carlisle and I will be here," she laughed a humorless laugh. "I have to go now Bella, I'll be there tomorrow." The line went dead.

I stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to think. What was wrong? Why would I be gone so long? Not that I had any objection to spending time with the Cullens. But they told me Denali. Denali! How did they end up in Brazil? Something was up, and I didn't like it. I tried not to think about it, and noticed Charlie would be home soon. I grabbed some leftovers out of the refrigerator for us and popped them in the microwave. I heard the door open just as the meatloaf was finished cooking. I set the table.

"Bells?" he called from the other room.

I gulped. I can do this, I told myself. Alice had said this would work. "I'm in here Dad, dinners ready." I called back. I would bring up my 'vacation' near the end of the meal. I prayed to god Alice was right.

Edward's POV

I heard a door close quietly. Too quietly. I got up and walked around the house. Alice wasn't in her room. Huh. How odd. Where had she gone?

I went to Carlisle and Esme. They looked up when I entered the room. I could tell without reading their thoughts that they were happy that I wasn't moping around, for the time being.

"Have either of you seen Alice?" I asked, in a light, conversational tone.

"No, isn't she in her room?" Carlisle matched my tone perfectly.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure where she went." Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances. Lucky me, I can hear their thoughts. Unfortunately, they're used to this, and before I could focus on either of their minds, they both thought of random things. This aggravated me to no end. "What?" I demanded.

Carlisle hesitated. "You'll find out soon, I'm sure. We're not quite positive, so it wouldn't help to search our minds either." It was amazing how well they were able to concentrate on something totally different. My power didn't usually help me with them much.

"Right," I said bitterly. "I'll be in my room." I slammed the door a little too hard, and went to sulk in a corner. I hated when they hid things like this from me. There were only three reasons she would be gone that I could think of. One would be she somehow got taken or killed by them. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe she went off to find Jasper; she was always worrying about him, which was something I could easily understand, because of how I felt about Bella. That led me to the third, highly unlikely reason she would be gone. She went to go get Bella. But surely she wouldn't dare. I soft growl escaped my lips. That would make her either very brave, or very, very stupid. Knowing her, it was probably both, mixed with a lot of determination.

I sighed, shaking my head. No reason to get worked up. She probably didn't go for Bella. She cared about her too, after all. She wouldn't want to put her in this danger. I did wish Bella was here with me, but I wasn't stupid enough to disagree with Carlisle. This was getting out of hand. How I wished I could sleep, just to pass the time. I ended up lying down on the floor, resting, though I couldn't block out Bella's laughter, the beauty of her blush, her kiss, her presence. I would never be the same until we were together again. I prayed that would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Blasphemy

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Part IV

Bella's POV

I had miraculously talked Charlie into letting me go on vacation with the Cullens. He didn't even ask where I was going, which I was thankful for. I didn't think it wise to tell him I'd be in another continent. I went to bed, restless, trying not to worry. I finally fell asleep, but what seemed like seconds later was awoken by my alarm. I groaned. I slowly got up and wished I had packed last night. I dragged myself to the bathroom and let the hot water of the shower pound on me and wake me up. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and packed. I dragged my bags downstairs and waited by the door. It was almost seven. I knew Alice would be on time. I just had to wait.

After only three short, but somehow still dreadfully long minutes, I heard a honk outside. I grabbed my bags and rushed out the door. Sure enough, Alice was waiting in the black Mercedes. I sprinted for the door and through my bags over the headrest, and we were speeding towards the airport.

I sat there for a minute, and noticed her hands tense on the steering wheel, but I could tell she was happy to see me nonetheless. "Alice…" I began. "What's going on?"

She was quiet for a minute, then said in a low voice, "Edward and the rest of my family are… in trouble." I could tell she was judging how much to tell me at the moment. I waited patiently for her to continue. "We never went to Denali. It was Carlisle's idea to leave to Brazil, to leave you behind, but only for a few weeks," she clarified, desperate to make me understand. "This should be over by now," she muttered to herself, more than to me. "Why is it taking so long?"

She directed her attention to me again. "None of us wanted to leave you behind, Edward and I the least. Edward's been moping the entire time. He doesn't know you're coming. He does know it's for the best, though. We're not sure if we'll all get out alive. They'll be tough to hold off. But there's no reason for them to hurt you unless you're with us. We need your help though. Well, my family might not agree. But it's the truth," she admitted.

I stared straight ahead. We were at the airport. "You need help from me?" I muttered weakly. "A family of vampires needs help from a human?" I couldn't believe it.

Alice dragged me out of the car and into the airport. She had our boarding passes already, and there was no wait. We were taking off in no time. She finally leaned over and put her wintry lips against my ear.

"Well, yes. We are strong. But these… others," she broke off, again unsure what all to tell me. "You'll find out more about them soon, it's not my place to tell you. I don't even know that much about them, only Carlisle and Edward do. Carlisle told me they are as strong as we are, maybe stronger. They have us matched in numbers. I think we would be okay, but if anything happens to any of us, I know how bad it would affect my family, and you I'm sure." She broke off. We were both thinking of the same person. "Bella, you might be our only hope. I know Edward doesn't want to lose you, but you don't want to lose him either. And you do want to be one of us, so--" I cut her off.

"You're going to turn me into one of you?" I gasped in disbelief. She nodded slowly.

"Edward doesn't know, and I know he'll be furious. But, honestly, it's not his choice as much as yours. If you really want this…" she trailed off. I remembered my last argument with Edward over my mortality. He said nothing would change his mind. How mad would he be if I was changed? Would he eventually adjust? I was sure I wanted this. And I was sure Alice could do it. But could I do that to Edward? He'll just have to deal with it, a voice in my head said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, Alice," I said, breathless. "I don't know what it'll do to Edward, but what's the plan?"

She smiled mischievously and leaned in to whisper in my ear once more.

Alice POV

I wasn't sure what all I should tell Bella. I barely knew what was going on myself. I decided to let Carlisle explain about the others. I decided to just fill her in on the plan for turning her into a vampire.

"Well," I began, pressing my lips against her ear. I figured it would be best to not let other humans hear our conversation. "I know that if you had your choice, you would have Edward change you. But we both know he wouldn't do that." My voice sounded bitter, so I tried to lighten it. "I think I should take you to Carlisle, but I can't see him where he is. We're all in an abandoned house right now, and Edward would know if you were here. I'll have to call Carlisle and see if he can get away. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to change you myself. If I lose control, I'll need Carlisle with me." I was disgusted at the thought of myself hurting her. I wouldn't do that to my friend, but I knew it was a possibility. Bella nodded, not looking a bit afraid. "You'll be in pain for three days, as you know. After I bite you, I think it best if I get you back to Edward somehow. Again, Carlisle will help me. He will be furious, but I'll take the blame. He obviously won't hurt you when you're in the painful transformation." I grimaced, knowing how hard this was going to be on all of us, especially Edward.

"But even if he hurts me, I don't think he'll try and do anything. I mean, the only thing to do to stop the transformation is to suck the venom out, like he did when James got you…" I trailed off there, remembering the horrid sight of Bella. She shuddered.

"But we can hold him off, and I think if we can leave you transforming for long enough, he won't be able to do anything, except help you through it. Again, he'll be furious, but he can't be mad at you."

She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. "Okay, Alice, I trust you." I smiled at that.

"Now let me call Carlisle. He may have his suspicions, but he doesn't know for sure that I'm with you." I dialed his cell phone, my fingers flying. He answered. "Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me." I said

"Alice? Where have you been?" he wondered.

I bit my lip. "I went to Forks for Bella," I mumbled swiftly and guiltily.

He was silent for a minute. "What's the plan?" he asked. I grinned to myself. He knew what was going on.

"I need your help," I said, speaking in a quick voice, knowing none of the humans around me would be able to understand. "I'm going to change Bella. But if I lose control, I'll need you there. We can't do it at that shack we call a home, Edward would know as soon as she was within a mile. So can you get away?" I said all this in a matter of seconds, but I knew he understood.

"Yes, I think so," he said slowly. "Where were you thinking of doing this?"

"Anywhere," I admitted. "I didn't have a location in mind. All I had planned out is that we get her back to our… house…" I threw the word in regretfully, and then continued. "I don't think Edward will try to stop the transformation. If he does, we'd be able to hold him off, I believe. If the venom was in her system long enough, surely nothing would be able to stop the transformation, right?" I asked, my voice partially strained. We wouldn't be able to hold him off for all three days.

"I believe after an hour or so the transformation would be unstoppable," he agreed. "What time does your flight land? I can meet you at the airport and find somewhere to change her."

I was exuberant that he would go along with my plans. I hadn't been sure if he would want to do this behind Edward's back; obviously I needn't had worried. "Sounds good, it'll land in a three hours. Thank you Carlisle!" I squealed into the phone. He laughed.

"I think this will be good for Edward in the end. He and everyone else will be very happy when Bella joins our family. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are back from hunting now. They're keeping Edward busy, so I'll be able to get away. They can also help restrain him if needed," he added. I nodded.

"Thank you, see you in a bit," I murmured, and hung up. I turned to look at Bella. She was bouncing around on the seat. I laughed.

"You've wanted this for so long, haven't you?" I asked her sympathetically. She nodded, and then sighed.

"Alice, can you see what he will do when he finds out? If he'll at least be happy that I'll be with him forever?" She sounded a little unsure. I nodded and sat back in my seat and closed my eyes.

I concentrated on Edward. I saw him sulking around in his room with my other siblings trying to cheer him up, and then I saw him appalled at the sight of Carlisle and I carrying Bella into the room and laying her on the floor. It didn't look very comfortable. I made a mental note to at least buy some pillows to lay her on for those three days.

Then another vision flashed before my eyes. Bella seemed to be a day or two into the transformation, and I was in the corner watching. Edward was standing over her, and he seemed happy enough. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"I'll think he'll be okay with it in the end, Bella," I said with a half smile. This seemed to ease her worries, and she started to stare out the window until she fell asleep. Soon, we touched down.

"Bella," I said softly but firmly. She woke with a start. "It's time," I said as sweetly as I could manage.


	5. Chapter 5

Blasphemy

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Part V

Bella POV

I didn't know I had fallen asleep, but soon Alice was shaking me awake. We were in South America.

It was a pretty remote place. Not many people had been on our flight. I got up and followed her off the plane.

Carlisle was outside the airport, no car in sight. So we'd be on foot, it seemed. He smiled at me. "Hello, Bella," he said pleasantly. I nodded. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest. He heard.

"You're excited," he said with a chuckle. It wasn't a question. He turned to Alice. "We'll run from here. We'll find an isolated spot to do it." She nodded and helped me up onto her back, and then we were off. We must not have gone far, or maybe I had somehow forgotten how fast they ran in those three weeks, but we were stopped outside an abandoned house in seconds. I slid off of Alice and we went inside.

It was dark and damp in this shack. I stood against one of the walls, waiting for someone to talk.

"Bella, I'm sure you're very confused right now. I will explain what all is going on very soon. But we should start the transformation process sooner than later. Are you ready?" I nodded weakly, and decided to sit down, knowing my legs would give way. "Also," he added, "we will find a way to explain things to Charlie. You need not worry." I nodded again, unable to speak. Alice hesitantly stepped forward, doubting herself.

"It's okay, I trust you Alice," I said with confidence. She nodded and crouched next to me. She held her hand out to take mine, and I gave her it, making sure it was the un-scarred hand. Lovely. I'll have matching scars.

She bent her head over my hand and sank her teeth in. I clenched my teeth together to keep from screaming. Her eyes flashed quickly from gold to black, and I could feel blood leaving my hand. Carlisle was about to intervene, but she released me, looking partially satisfied. Her eyes were now an odd red color, with just a hint of gold. I sighed with relief; I knew she could resist. Then I realized my hand had a burning sensation. I moaned quietly, but tried my hardest not to complain.

"Now what?" I wondered, caring more about keeping my mind off the pain than the actual answer. I tried to keep my voice light and cheery.

"Now I explain to you what's going on. Why my family is in danger," Carlisle replied, matching my tone. He came and sat down next to me.

"You see," he started to say. "Edward's brother is hunting us." Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Bylaphemy

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Part VI

Bella POV

I woke up lying on the floor of a shack. I realized where I was instantly. I sat up quickly. Too quickly. The fire had spread through my entire body while I was unconscious. I looked up at Carlisle and Alice's anxious expressions. "Why didn't Edward tell me he had a brother?" I demanded as soon as I had found my voice.

"Edward's older brother, Ethan, ran away from home at age ten. Edward was only six at the time. His childhood has always been a hard time to recall, and it probably would cause him pain to relive it. Ethan somehow ended up in Brazil after running away. Apparently, he was changed at nineteen, by a man he had lived with for about a year. We don't know what happened to who changed him, or much more about either of them." I wanted him to continue talking, to take my mind off the transformation. But he hesitated, and I realized he either didn't know much, or he didn't think it was his place. He stood up.

"Alice, she's been in the transformation for an hour now. I don't believe there would be anyway to stop the venom now. Let's get her to the house." He grimaced at the word. I felt a sharp stab of sympathy, and then of rage. What possible reason could Edward's brother have to hunt them, to force them from their home?

Alice somehow managed to hoist me up on her back gently without too much pain. We arrived at the house. Carlisle seemed very worried about his son's reaction. But this is what I had wanted. It was my decision. Edward would have to live with it. Carlisle reached for the door, but it flew open. Edward's face was livid.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. I had smelled Carlisle and Alice coming, but Bella's smell had been with them. Not only did they bring her here, which I actually didn't mind too much -- it had been so long since I had seen her --, but I noticed her hand was bleeding terribly. I realized at once what had happened.

A snarl escaped my lips. "I want to know who bit her, and I want to know why!" I whispered fiercely. There was no need to yell. The anger was clear.

Alice had an odd combination of smugness and fear on her face. "Edward, she's in pain, move aside. We need to lay her down." She tried to push past me. Did she really think I would allow that? Instead I grabbed Bella and marched her into my room. Why had Alice done this? Hadn't Bella and I had enough pain and suffering? I was happy she was here. But transforming? I refused to look at any of them.

I laid her down on the ground, wishing we had a bed for her. Alice suddenly appeared, right on cue, with a pillow and a blanket. I sighed. "Why, Alice?" I moaned, my head in my hands as I sat next to Bella. "Hasn't she suffered enough?" I received a hard glare from Bella at that, and then she cried out in pain, clutching her head. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on, Edward, you knew this would happen, you're both so hard-headed. She wants this. I know you want it too. Someone had to do it because you're too stubborn to admit you were wrong for once," she growled. My eyes narrowed and I was about to protest, but Bella moaned again. I kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. It will all be over soon, my love." I murmured. "Just three days." Just three excruciatingly long and painful days, I thought to myself.

Bella POV

This was dreadfully painful. I hadn't prepared myself for this much pain. Fire coursed through my body. Edward was sitting next to me on the ground, arms wrapped around me protectively. He never took his glare off Alice. Carlisle was no longer in the room. I tried to break the silence, trying not to concentrate on the transformation.

"Is anybody going to explain to me exactly what's going on?" I asked angrily through gritted teeth. Anger was easier than pain. Edward looked down at me now, his smile apologetic.

"Yes, how rude," he mused. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, then glanced at me with another smile.

"My brother has anger issues," he murmured, the ghost of a frown threatening to pull his mouth down at the corners. I saw Alice perk up in the corner to listen better. "My memory is a little spotty, seeing as human memories fade. Though I've searched his mind, and putting it together with what I remember, I know a fair amount about him. You see, Ethan ran away from home when he had enough of my parents. They were not very religious people, and Ethan saw that as a problem. He had always had very different views on the world than my parents. They saw it as you do what you can to live as you like, but of course, look good in the social world. We were fairly rich, well mannered people. We were respected where we lived. But my brother thought we were all wasting our lives. He couldn't stand seeing the world as it was, with thieves and criminals running about.

He ran away from home and went to Brazil. I don't know why he came here, and I don't think he ever remembers. He lived in an orphanage, unable to live on his own. Finally he moved out at 18, and found a man to share an apartment with." Edward frowned as he recalled these facts of his brother's life. I stared at him expectantly, the transformation forgotten.

"He lived with this man, Henry, for about a year. One night, before Ethan was about to turn in, Henry told him his secret. He told Ethan that he was a vampire. Ethan laughed at him and thought he was kidding. When he was asleep, Henry bit him. Ethan woke with a start, and Henry explained everything to him. Ethan was furious, though too weak to do anything. As soon as he had changed, he killed Henry. It was a remarkable feat, actually. New vampires are usually very weak." His face was a mix of fascination, and disgust. I then noticed the rest of Edward's family was standing in the doorway listening. There was a mingling expression of shock, and in a few cases fear, on each of their faces. I tried to comprehend.

"But how does this concern you?" I wondered.

Edward smiled sweetly. "My love, he has not stopped at killing his creator. The biggest mistake in his life was residing with that vampire. Becoming one of us confirmed his beliefs of evil in the world. He soon found out he was not the only vampire. He recoiled from the idea of bloodsucking monsters. He had managed to be a vegetarian vampire, like us, for quite some time. When he found more vampires, he gathered followers. He has five that have followed him since the beginning. Their goal is to rid the world of our kind, of evil. They don't care what the vampires feed off of; they know we could lose control. That's too much for any of them to think of." His tone was acidic by this point. I still didn't understand.

"But there are seven of you…Besides, why would you come here to see him; you wouldn't be in any danger if you stayed in Forks!" I half shrieked, rather hysterically. I bit my lip, trying not to yelp. The pain of the transformation was getting hard to ignore.

Carlisle spoke this time. "He has…Many powers. One of them tracks other vampires, wherever in the world they are. Alice saw him coming for us. This part of Brazil is where they live, and is very remote. It made more sense to come here, where we wouldn't expose our existence, then to stay in Forks. He'll know where we are regardless. He is also very strong; as strong as Emmett." Emmett snarled at that. He obviously did not like that fact. "He has a few more powers, but we aren't completely sure what they are."

I grimaced and looked at each of their faces. This was real fear, not just for me anymore. I instantly regretted making any complaints about my pain. I was then reminded why I was here now. This was not only for my own benefit, becoming a vampire.

"But how am I supposed to help?" I asked slowly. Did they really think I'd make a difference, or were they just desperate?

Alice glided over to me and sat gracefully on the other side of me. She smiled sweetly, her red-tinted eyes on me. I frowned at that. I hoped her eyes didn't stay like that for long.

"I acted irrationally. I should have talked with Carlisle and Esme, to see what powers you might possess. But they don't even know. I have a good feeling about you, though. I don't see Ethan and his little coven coming for at least a week. Although most new vampires take awhile to adjust, I think you'll do quite well."

I sighed. "Fine, but I don't know how much help I will be. I'll probably get us all killed." Edward chuckled lightly beside me.

"I think you will be an extraordinary help, Bella. No need to worry. I'm actually very interested in what your powers will be." I groaned at that.

"Just one problem. I probably won't have any powers. But maybe I'll just trip more than usual -- if that's possible." Edward's family burst into laughter, then all filed out of the room, leaving me on the ground beside Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Blasphemy

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

Part VII

Edward POV

She had fallen unconscious by now, by beautiful Bella. I was still pretty mad at Alice for biting Bella behind my back. But she was right, like usual. I would enjoy this once the transformation was complete, once Bella stopped having spasms from the pain. I sighed.

"Alice?" I called. She glided into the room quickly and plopped herself down next to me.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked me in a distant tone. She was staring at Bella with a frown on her face.

"Have you seen anything about Ethan yet?" Her eyebrows came together at once.

"No," she admitted, flustered. "Why are they waiting so long, Edward? Why haven't they come yet?" She seemed very frustrated. She didn't like the unknown.

"I'm not sure, Alice," I muttered. "My guess he wants to catch us off guard. Or maybe he just wants to make us suffer while waiting. Either way, you should know when he's coming, right?" I asked her, my voice strained with anxiety now. She nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm keeping tabs on him." Her tone was soothing, reassuring. I couldn't help but trust her.

"Thanks, Al." She got up and left, leaving me next to my unconscious angel. I sighed, and pulled her closer to me.

Bella POV

I woke with a start. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I had been out. All I acknowledged was the fire in my veins. I let a small yelp escape my lips. Edward tightened his already strangling grip around me. He kissed the top of my head lightly. I stared up at him groggily.

"How long have I been--?" I started to ask, but a shriek of pain interrupted my question. He understood.

"You've been in the transformation process for about two days now," he said gently. "It's almost over."

I was surprised I had been out so long, that the pain hadn't woken me up. Maybe I was stronger than I thought. My heart seemed to be beating slower than usual. My body burned, as the venom spread through my bloodstream. The fire inside me was hotter than at the beginning, if that was possible. I squirmed around in Edward's death grip. I sighed, and decided to focus my mind off of the transformation.

"So, what -shriek- powers do we know that -moan- Ethan has?" I managed to choke out, out of breath by the end. He frowned at my obvious pain.

He sighed. "He is…Very powerful. As we said before, he is a very gifted tracker, and he is as strong as Emmett. He runs as fast as me, too."

I unfortunately wasn't able to forget the pain while he was talking anymore. I moaned, and looked down at my hands, first where James had bitten me, and then where Alice had much recently. Both marks were gone, along with any of scrapes and scars along my arms and legs. So I had undergone parts of the appearance-altering changes already. I looked back up at Edward, to listen to what he was saying.

"Ethan also has two odd powers. One is invisibility. We're not exactly sure his limitations in this. We do know that when he is invisible, neither humans nor vampires can see or smell him, and our radar senses can't see him either. He still makes noise though, and he's still solid, so he can get hurt." He frowned. This didn't seem too fair. How did they expect to compete with that, especially not knowing his limitations? "And the next power is where you can help us. Remember Aro's experiments in Volterra?" I nodded. "Well, you are immune to mind-related powers. His last, and most potent power for sure, relates to the mind. He can force others to do what he wants, like mind control. He can either literally make someone do something, making half of their mind to think that's what they want to do, even though the other part is telling them something is wrong, and he can also inflict pain. He is like Jane that way, but far more powerful."

I sat there, the only sound to break the silence my strangled screams, thinking. This sounded very serious, way more serious than I thought. So maybe I could help them, if his power really did have to do with the mind. The last thing I remember before passing out into pained unconsciousness was staring up at those anxious, golden eyes I had grown to adore so much.

Bella POV:

I awoke with a tortured scream. Edward went rigid beside me, and kissed my forehead. I groaned, and turned my head towards him, but screamed again. It hurt to move. My body was slowly pumping the venom through the veins it had not reached yet. I couldn't take much more of this. Right on cue, Jasper quickly entered the room, keeping his distance, and sent calming waves through the room. It didn't help.

Edward frowned down at me. "The transformation is almost complete. I believe it should end within an hour." Great, I thought bitterly.

I clutched my legs suddenly and howled in pain. I gasped as I saw my legs, ever so slowly get slightly thinner and about four inches longer. I shrieked and squirmed in Edward's iron grasp.

Edward's family came in then. They wore expressions of grief and sympathy on their faces at my pain, even Rosalie. I grimaced as my fingers and arms were elongated next. I struggled more in Edward's protective grasp, but soon gave up.

I could literally hear my heartbeat showing. I whined, the pain creeping up to my face now. I tried to take deep, calming breaths as my cheekbones became more prominent, my nose more angular, and the rest of my features became perfection. My lips stayed the same. I let out one final scream of agony, and then…

I felt no more pain. Edward and his family smiled in relief and relaxed. My transformation was complete. I smiled back at them all. I had survived it -- I wasn't sure how, but I had. I looked at Edward, who had stood up my now. I was sure my grin looked just as stupid as his did. Alice then bounded forward to hug me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as she ran towards me. About a foot away from me though, she fell back on the ground, as though she has hit something. Startled, I looked around me. I was surrounded by something, a wall of green, transparent material. Alice gawked at it, along with the rest of her family. Edward was the first to speak, his voice uncertain and strained.

"Carlisle?" Carlisle was still shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Bella, focus on something else." I did as he told me. It took a few minutes. It's just a little hard not to focus on a wall of light around you. But I managed to make it flicker and go away.

"Well, I guess we found my power." No duh, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought now. I looked up at Edward, and he was watching Carlisle. Their eyes met briefly and Edward nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house.

"Now what?" I asked. His black eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Now, we hunt," he stated simply. I nodded. I felt a surge of excitement course through my body. I was a vampire. It had happened. I couldn't believe it.

Edward motioned for me to follow, and took off running. I followed suit, fast, but not as fast as him. It was so…exhilarating. Much better than riding on his back. He stopped suddenly, and I did too. My newly heightened senses picked up the smell of a deer's blood. My mouth watered.

Edward grinned at me. He beckoned me to follow again, and we stopped forty feet away. I stared at it, not sure what to do. He laughed. "It's okay Bella, watch me first." With that he lunged forward and sank his teeth into the animal's hide. When he was done, he told me to do the same with one that had taken off running about fifty feet away. I ran after it and dove towards it. I missed, and fell on the ground, dirt flying into my mouth.

I heard Edward roaring with laughter behind me. I turned to glare at him, spit the dirt out, and flew towards the deer again. This time I struck my target. The blood flowed easily into my mouth, and it tasted so good. When I had sucked the poor creature dry, I glided back over to Edward. He flashed that I loved so much. "You did it," he praised me with mock disbelief in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

We hunted for another half hour, until I felt full and strong. We made our way back to the house.

We passed a small lake on the way back. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in it, and did a double-take. The woman I saw reflected on the water was simply breathtaking, not to sound conceited. She was a total stranger. Her hair was a mess, but even at its worst, it would make any girl self-conscious. It had a beautiful shine to it, with small streaks of red. The skin was paler than usual, and the eyes were now a mix of gold and red, making a very pretty orange. I couldn't help love my new eye color, though I knew it was only temporary. The features on her face were perfect and angular, and she was a bit taller than before, and a tiny bit skinnier. She looked so godlike. I smirked to myself, and left the reflection-me behind.

We entered the house to find everyone standing in a circle, talking in voices inaudible to even me. They all looked up when we came in noiselessly. I would have to get used to my newfound gracefulness. Carlisle turned to me, a frown on his face. Something in his eyes told me something was wrong -- very wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Blasphemy

* * *

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter (im lazy)**

**(This is still by Ayode)**

Part VIII

Bella POV:

Something was wrong, I could tell by the look in everyone's eyes. I noticed they were all crowded around Alice, and she was shaking and swaying, her eyes closed, concentrating. Edward and I ran up to her and tried to help calm her down with the rest of our family. Her eyes finally fluttered open. Her mouth made a tiny "o" of horror.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle pressed. She stared up at him with fearful eyes.

"They're coming," she managed to choke out, in a raspy voice. She shook violently, and sat on the ground to keep from falling over. A snarl escaped Emmett's lips.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "How much time do we have?" His voice was faint, and he looked paler than usual.

"Two days," came the reply. Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, we must learn more about your power, and get it under control for when they come. It should be of assistance." I nodded. I leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. I didn't think I was ready for this. I didn't have any experience.

Edward put his arm around me, trying to calm me down. A feeling of ease filled the room. I thanked Jasper for that silently. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him outside, and Edward and I followed him.

"First," Carlisle said. "We need to learn why you have this power. It seemed to have been a force field. If we learn why you have it, we might be able to know the full extent of it." I nodded. This all made sense. "So, what are the reasons you would have a shield-power?"

I thought about this for a minute. I couldn't think of anything. I hadn't been a powerful human, able to defend myself from things. Edward was the first to have an answer.

"Her mind," he said simply. I looked at him like he was crazy. Then something clicked. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes," he mused. "Her mind is very private. It was like something was blocking it from your power, along with Jane's and Aro's. This must have translated into a force field. Interesting…" he trailed off.

Everyone fell into deep thought. I broke the silence. "But, that doesn't necessarily mean anything more than the force fields, right? I already had a blocked mind, so that doesn't mean that's another part of my power."

Carlisle shook his head. "Concentrate on taking those walls down in your mind." I stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?" I gasped. Could I do that? I shook my head in disbelief, and concentrated. I concentrate on knocking the walls of my mind down. It took a few minutes, but something felt different. I looked at Edward, and he was smiling.

"It worked Carlisle," he exclaimed. I put the walls back up as best I could, feeling violated. I liked being the only exception to his power. He frowned for a second, but he couldn't help but laugh.

Carlisle smiled. "So there's two parts to your new power -- the force field, and being able to block and unblock you mind." I nodded. "I'd like to know more about the first part. Do you mind practicing?" he asked uncertainly. I shook my head, grinning. This was a pretty cool power. I'd like to get to know how to use it. He smiled back. "Okay, focus on one spot, and try to put a force field up. It may take awhile your first time."

I tried to put my shield around me. I closed my eyes, thinking that might help a bit better. I concentrated for only a few seconds, when I head Edward shout, "Amazing!"

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, there was a ball of light around me. Edward stepped forward hesitantly, and put his hand on it. He didn't pull it back in pain; his hand was merely stopped there. I grinned wider.

Edward POV:

Bella had a simply amazing power. She was able to block and unblock her mind. I found this a very useful power; she could talk to me without saying it out loud, just like the others, but only when she wanted to. But even more amazing was her force fields. She put one up in a matter of seconds. I grew very curious if it hurt to the touch. I stepped forward and put my hand on it. It had a certain static charge to it, but no pain. I tried to break it. I smiled, for it was impossible. Yes, very useful. She had her force field up for about two minutes, and then it flickered, and she fell to the ground.

Bella POV:

The last thing I remembered before becoming unconscious was my force field flickering away. I awoke very quickly. I seemed slightly weaker than before. Not something very noticeable, but it still worried me.

Edward sighed with relief when my eyes opened. "Carlisle, what happened?" he asked in a worried voice. Carlisle was standing over me.

"A bit of her power is drained," he mused. "How weird, she must have certain limitations." I blinked. Could I only keep a force field up for a minute? This made my power seem much less powerful. I sighed, and looked up at Edward. All of a sudden, he rose about a foot in the air. I gasped. He looked around him frantically.

"Carlisle?" His voice was amused. Carlisle stared at me.

"Put him down, Bella." I stared back at him.

"…What?" I choked out. I already had a power. Edward smirked.

"Amazing, two powers in one person. This could be interesting." I sighed and closed my eyes. It took less time to let him down, now that I was used to having powers. Carlisle laughed, and his eyes bore into mine.

"Force fields… and telekinesis. Amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blasphemy**

**Disclaimer: A genie told me that he would grant me three wishes. First I wished I came up with this idea for a Fanfiction. Then I wished that a hot guy would ask me out. Lastly, I wished that I owned Twilight and New Moon. I can dream, can't I?**

**Author's note: I know that I am taking a while to update even when these chapters aren't mine, they are the wonderful Ayode's. I just decided that, like in other Fanfics, you should have to wait a little bit until you can see what happens next. I am just stalling a little bit. () . Hannah So now, on with the story!**

* * *

Part IX

Bella POV:

Carlisle, Edward, and I ran back to the house where the others were waiting. We all had huge grins on our faces when we entered. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. I laughed at their expressions, and looked for a victim. Ah, of course. Emmett. My poor, slow brother wouldn't understand what was happening. I laughed as he rose about three feet in the air and sailed around the room. Everyone froze.

I lowered him after a minute or two, to about a foot above the ground, and releasing him. He bounced up, a look of utter confusion on his face. Edward and I burst out laughing, until Carlisle's glare made us stop.

Alice squealed excitedly and ran forward to hug me again. I made sure not to put a barrier up this time, and let her tackle me to the ground. I smiled sheepishly. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"As you all can see, Bella has the force fields and the telekinesis," he started to say, but Alice cut him off.

"But how can that be, Carlisle?" she prompted, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. I fought to suppress a laugh.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a theory. Bella was…well, she wasn't exactly created for a purpose, but under certain circumstances. Like Ethan, her personality must show. The force fields, though they relate to her blocked mind as a human, are a type of defensive weapon. Obviously, we do not need anything defensive, except for fighting vampires. Her telekinesis can serve as offensive and defensive." I marveled at how he was able to draw these conclusions, though he had never seen a vampire created under these "circumstances".

Everyone broke out talking to one another, creating what was sure to sound like a low hum to human ears. I sat down against the wall next to Edward. He played with a lock of my hair.

"Now what?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Now, we wait," he replied simply. I nodded and leaned against him. There wasn't anything in the house to practice my telekinetic powers on, except people, so I practiced endurance with my force fields, releasing the walls only when I was on the verge of unconsciousness. I was improving with it, being able to create up to three at a time, and holding one force field for about ten minutes, though it varied in size and number. It was while I was practicing and everyone was gathered around, watching me with fascination, that Alice had her vision.

She started shaking violently, and Jasper grabbed her shoulders, steadying her and making her sit. She closed her eyes, and winced a few times. It was a pretty long vision. She finally opened her eyes. "Carlisle!" she half-shouted. We winced at the forcefulness in her voice.

"I'm here, what did you see?" he asked, quickly and urgently.

"They…changed…plans," was all she managed to get out. She took deep calming breaths as we waited patiently. I quickly opened my mind to Edward.

Edward, can't you just read her thoughts? He shook his head slightly.

She blocked them, I said. It wasn't a question; he would've already read them if that were not the case. I blocked my mind again, and turned my gaze back to Alice. She finally spoke.

"They're coming in three hours," she said, her voice a low, menacing growl. Our faces became hard in anger.

Edward glanced at Carlisle. "What's the plan?"

He was silent for a minute, thinking. He paced around the room. "I think that Bella will be our defense, with her force fields. Bella, you will need to keep your eyes open, and concentrate very hard on keeping the shields up. Especially the ones in your mind." He said this last part very seriously, trying to convey something of utmost importance to me. Then it clicked.

"His mind-controlling powers," I mumbled. He nodded, then a new thought occurred to him.

"Bella, do you think it's possible to put walls up in everyone's minds?" I hesitated, unsure. I hadn't tried that yet.

"I'm not sure; do you want me to try now?" I suggested. He nodded. I concentrated on putting a wall up in first Edward's mind, making sure mine stayed. I could feel it there, and he could too. I moved to Alice next. That wall stayed too. But when I moved onto Emmett, I felt my walls weakening when his strengthened. I shook my head.

"I can only do myself and two people, and I'm not sure if I can put a force field up too," I admitted. My power could have saved them all, but I was too weak. He nodded in understanding.

"Make sure to keep yours up at all times. Keep the mind walls up and try and activate a force field or two." I nodded, and ended up able to conjure two force fields, along with the mind walls. He smiled at this. "Good, so they aren't entirely dependent on each other."

"Okay, Emmett." He turned to face Emmett now. "You are our strongest, and Ethan is as strong as you. You will attack Ethan, and Ethan alone. Jasper will help. Alice," he turned to his daughter now. "Try and keep his followers busy, at least some of them. Same goes to you, Rosalie." They nodded, grimaces on both of their angelic faces. "Esme and I will help with the followers; this plan will not be set in stone, we don't know what the powers of the followers are."

"Edward," he said then, turning to face his son. "I want you to help with Ethan, is that clear?" I couldn't help but feel there was something else behind his words, and my suspicions were confirmed when Edward protested.

"But, Carlisle, Bella will need my help. I won't leave her unprotected!" he practically begged. I shook my head.

"Edward, you need to help the others. I'll be fine," I assured him, trying to tell myself this as well. It was no big deal, really, I thought to myself sarcastically. I mean, they're all probably very experienced, strong, and have amazing powers too. But I'm Bella, I can do anything, I have force fields. I smirked at my own sarcasm.

Carlisle was talking to me now. "Bella," he said gently. "You will need to protect your own mind very carefully. Please cover Edward's and Emmett's minds. Ethan will most likely try to control them first, seeing they're the strongest. Also, if everyone else falls under his control, we'll have them." I shuddered at that last part. I didn't want to think about that. "Also, use your force fields from a slight distance to cover some of us if you can. Again, all of you," he said, now looking around the room. "The plan will change as it goes, stick to it as you can, do what you need to help us win." We all nodded. I took this as dismissal, sat back down, and worked on my telekinesis, seeing how much control I had over objects. Much to Edward's disliking, he was my main guinea pig. It was fun seeing him crash into walls, knowing I caused him to do it. Of course, I didn't hurt him, but it still shocked him that I could do that.

The few hours past, and we all stiffened simultaneously. We could smell them. They were here.

We ran outside to meet them. The sight that met our eyes was much different than we thought. I easily picked out Ethan; he was the obvious leader of the coven, and he looked a bit like Edward, but still could not compare to my angel. He had ink black, untidy hair, and had the trademark pale skin, topaz eyes. But it was not him that surprised me. It was two of his followers.

He had five followers, three that I had never seen before. He had one woman follower, her fire red hair billowing around her. I would know that hair anywhere. Victoria.

Edward snarled beside me, so I guessed he noticed her too. But then I noticed the other vampire that I saw was familiar.

He was a man, middle-aged, which was odd for a vampire. He had brown, curly hair with a receding hairline, and beneath the snarl he had plastered to his face, I could tell there would be a sweet, innocent smile.

Yes, after about a week in Brazil, I had thought I had experienced enough strange events. My transformation, discovering not one odd powers, but two, and Victoria being in Edward's brother's coven. But no. Fate decided to throw me another curveball. I couldn't believe my eyes, but this man that I knew so well definitely had all the vampire traits. Could my life get any worse? I felt faint.

My father was a vampire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blasphemy**

Disclaimer:

**Me: I solemnly swear to speak the truth and only the truth**

**Judge: You may be seated**

**Lawyer: (to me) Where were you on the 15th of last month?!**

**Me: I-I was uhh buying a copy of the book, Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer**

**Lawyer: Aha! So you admit it! You don't own the book! Case closed.**

**Me: NOT FAIR! You tricked me! (Breaks down and begins to sob uncontrollably)**

Part X

Bella POV

No one had seemed to notice Charlie yet; my family was all staring angrily at Victoria. I still couldn't believe either of them were here. But that's not the most essential thing to think about at the moment. I opened up my mind.

'EDWARD' I screamed in my head, as loud as I could. I was surprised he didn't stagger from the force in my 'voice.' He looked at me, worried. 'Charlie' was all I could think, then closed my mind again. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and scanned the vampires in Ethan's coven, and saw him. Shock was etched on his face, but was quickly replaced with anger. He muttered something to Carlisle quickly, something I couldn't hear, though I was standing right next to him. Carlisle nodded, and Edward walked forward.

"Hello, brother," he said cheerfully once he had closed the fifty odd foot distance between us.

Ethan smiled in return, and they began talking like old friends, which, I realized, was probably the case. Of course, usually you don't have polite conversations with people who are trying to kill you. But this is Edward we're talking about…

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella," he said in a low, hurried voice. I strained to hear what he was saying. "You're right, that's definitely Charlie. He's under mind control; he has no idea what he's doing. Don't worry; we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. Go ahead and block Edward's and Emmet's minds now, along with yours. Do not let them down." His voice was very serious, and I nodded.

Ethan laughed, a loud, care-free laugh, in response to something Edward said. Edward smiled. "Yes, yes, it will truly be a shame to kill you and your… family," he mused, putting emphasis on the last word. "So please, my friend, do not take it personally. We must fulfill our duty." He glanced at us regretfully, pleading us all to understand. Oh, well, of course we understand. Duty calls, does it not? You have no control of your course of actions, I thought bitterly.

Victoria eyed Ethan now, frustrated and impatient. Edward was at my side in a flash, and Ethan bowed his head in permission. Victoria's eyes glinted in excitement, and she ran forward to get her long awaited revenge. She ran right at me, hands outstretched as if to strangle me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Rosalie take off after two different blonde men, Carlisle go after my father, Esme chase the short, brown haired vampire, and the boys go after Ethan. Ethan just stood there.

Victoria's hands were about a half foot away from my throat. I smirked at her, and mentally held her back. She looked around her frantically, an inch from the ground, legs kicking wildly. I laughed, and sent her flying through three trees and halfway through a large boulder, where she lay still. She'd be up soon.

I took this time to observe the fighting around me. Ethan was about to be tackled by Edward and his brothers, when he disappeared. Invisible. I then had an idea when I saw him reappear about three hundred feet away. I put a small force field up around him. He looked down at himself, confused, then disappeared again. A glowing, Ethan-shaped light was the only thing left. Edward's eyes lit up, realizing what I was doing. He sprinted to tackle the very confused force field, and about an inch from him, I dropped the wall. I laughed as I saw Edward wrestling with something no one could see. Carlisle was currently holding Charlie down, away from our fighting. I silently thanked him.

Victoria was up and running for me again. How many times would we have to go through this before she would catch on? I sighed, lifted her in the air again, spun her around, and threw her about three miles away. I'm pretty sure I knocked her unconscious. I sighed again, frustrated. I had forgotten what Edward said. It was hard to kill a vampire. This would take a long time.

I watched the others fight. Alice was struggling with a blonde vampire; he was a bit stronger than her. I smiled smugly and watched as he flew, ten feet in the air, in loops, and then smack against the ground. Alice glanced at me, laughing, then took back over. Then I noticed Jasper, sitting on the ground, staring at the sky.

What is he DOING? I thought to myself. Then it hit me. I had only blocked Edward's and Emmett's minds. Jasper was under mind control. I tried to see if I could do anything. I dug into his mind's protection. Of course, there was nothing that I could do, except take my own walls down. But if Ethan noticed and I was controlled…I would put Edward and Emmett in danger; I'm sure that their walls will fail when Ethan takes over. Putting them in danger will put us all in danger. But could I just stand here and ignore it? I sighed, and took down my walls, only for a minute.

After taking my walls out, I focused on building some in Jasper's mind. Thankfully, it worked. He snapped out of it, looked at me, and smiled. He went to join the others. I grudgingly knocked his down. I thought about this quickly. Couldn't I un-mind control Charlie then, too? No, that would be stupid. I wasn't sure how much he knew. If he knew nothing, what would happen? I'd probably put him in danger, anyways.

Sighing, I went to put up my own walls. But before I could, I felt a presence in my head. I panicked. Ethan was in my mind. He was going to control me. Well, that was stupid. Now what was I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Blasphemy

Part XI

Okay, so I had a problem. Ethan was trying to control me. Now, looking back, I realize how brainless I was. The solution was just so simple. But in moments of panic, I tend to overlook the obvious.

No one had noticed that he was trying to control me. Of course, it wasn't a very time consuming effort; he would be done any second now, and then move to controlling my brothers and sisters. I was shaking, trying to get a grip on myself. All I could think to myself was how idiotic I had been. I took a deep breath, and was able to think clearly. Oh, well, duh, I though to myself, and quickly put walls up in my mind. I glanced at Ethan and smirked at his shocked expression.

He quickly recovered, and turned his gaze on Edward, only to frown and shake his head. He glanced at Emmett, unsure, and let out a sigh of frustration. He glanced at Esme now, and my smile faded. She cried out in pain and fell on the ground. Dammit, I thought to myself. The family had frozen in place, staring. I wondered whose walls to take down for the time being. Obviously not mine. I decided on Emmett's, and blocked Esme's mind. She jumped up immediately, threw a fleeting, thankful smile towards me, and was off.

"This'll be a bit of a challenge," I murmured quietly to no one in particular. I examined the clearing we were fighting in for the first time. We were in a large, oval, uneven clearing with forest encircling us on all sides. Boulders of all sizes jutted out from the ground in various places, and I noticed in some trees there were giant holes. I suppressed a laugh. Victoria hadn't come running back from the last time I'd thrown her, so I guessed she was unconscious.

Now I was uncertain what to do. I was supposed to cover everyone else, but how could I do that if I could only block three minds? I weighed the options. I could stay out of all the experienced vampires' way; maybe help some of my family out from a distance. That was quickly ruled out. I could go and fight one of them; I nearly laughed at the thought. I settled with trying to put more barriers up in more peoples' minds. I can do this, I thought to myself, though a more pessimistic voice in my head objected. I ignored it.

I looked around for who I should block. I decided Carlisle seemed pretty important to stay in his own control. He was still pinning my father down, and I caught his eye. I motioned for him to move, and he obeyed. Charlie got up quickly to attack, but ran headfirst into the newly formed obstruction. I smirked as he tried to get out of his box. That would keep him out of trouble. Carlisle quickly ran off to fight; the others would need all the help they could get.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to harness more power. I felt a bit more come to me, and I worked on setting up a blockade in Carlisle's mind. It took a little longer than usual, with me stretching my powers, but I managed to without Ethan taking over him. He must've noticed; he shot me an appreciative glance.

I choked down laughter when I saw Edward jumping up and down on Ethan. He, apparently, had been fighting with him since the first time he went invisible, though Ethan had given up on that power for now. Carlisle and Emmett were standing over them, Emmett torn between delight and anger, no doubt wanting a piece of our enemy himself. I turned halfway around to see Rosalie and Alice easily handling one of the blonde vampires; the other blonde had disappeared. Jasper and Esme were off in the distance, very violently ripping the short, auburn haired vampire. I shuddered and looked away quickly, scanning the horizon for Victoria. I assumed someone had gotten to the other blonde; that or he was merely a coward. I chuckled darkly to myself.

I ran over to Edward, not quite sure what to do now. He was still beating Ethan up, apparently enjoying himself. He didn't seem to be in any condition to control any of my family, which I was grateful to; I wasn't sure if my power could stretch anymore for the time being. Edward looked up when I approached. To my surprise, he and Ethan were laughing, just as I would have imagined they would in their human years. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled.

"Ah, Ethan, you have not changed over the decades," he said, looking at his brother now. His tone was odd, a mix between amused and bewildered.

He laughed at that. "Nor have you, little brother." I bit my lip to stop from laughing at that. Why was that so funny to me? Oh, right, because he was about a century old. Edward looked up at me now, his smile apologetic.

"Bella seems confused," he commented to his brother. I noticed neither of them was fighting, and Emmett had gone off to help Alice and Rosalie dispose of their opponent. Ethan smiled at me.

"Of course she is," he mused. "As am I, my brother." Edward nodded. I was getting really frustrated now. Of course, Edward wouldn't tell me anything yet. He was always so cryptic. He couldn't just come out and tell me.

I sighed. Edward and Ethan laughed simultaneously. My eyes narrowed. The rest of the family appeared beside us. Carlisle looked curiously at his son. He shook his head and chuckled. I glanced around me again, and noticed none of Ethan's coven was around; I saw some smoke in the distance, and I shuddered.

"Carlisle?" I asked, a thought suddenly coming into mind. "Can I let my father out?" I peered out of the corner of my eye at the clearly frustrated Charlie still pounding on the box that contained him. Carlisle nodded.

Edward eyed Ethan quickly, and he nodded. As I let down the force field, Charlie's eyes flashed oddly, and his face went blank. His frustrated look melted into confusion. Ethan had left his mind.

I turned to Carlisle immediately. "How much does he know?" I asked him frantically; I'd rather not explain to my father about vampires. Carlisle realized where my thoughts had gone. He turned to Ethan, eyebrows raised.

"Your father was changed about a day after you left," he mused. "The female came to me, saying it would be an easy way to get to you. None of us realized of your interesting talent," he muttered, amused. "I explained everything to him, but I controlled him right after, so his memory may be a little spotty." I nodded, suddenly feeling weak.

Charlie strolled over to us, looking dazed. I walked up to him, unsure. He smiled at me awkwardly, and pulled me into a one-armed hug, much like when I first arrived in Forks. He half-glared at me now, obviously wanting some explanations. Later, I mouthed. He nodded. I sighed then, and turned to Edward.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you Edward?" I asked him in defeat. He smiled crookedly in response.

"Not yet," he said in his musical voice. "You'll all understand in due time." The whole family's faces must have mirrored my own -- anger, confusion, and skepticism. He seemed endlessly amused by this. "But I will tell you all one thing," he said, his tone serious. "Ethan is…possessed."


End file.
